


Back To The Future

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 1970s, Alternative Universe- back to the future, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awkward Romance, Father Figures, First Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 安纳金许下一个愿望，他想要回到过去，改变过去，改变未来，改写被欧比旺占据的人生。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《回到未来》，电影梗，高中毕业x高中生设定，注意年龄警告。  
> 一句话总结儿子回到过去泡了爹的故事，轻松校园小甜文罢辽。  
> 

当你把舌头伸进一个人的嘴里，手掌离开两团软绵绵的胸脯正要掀开溜上大腿的裙摆的时候，你最不需要的是什么？——被人打搅。

那正是安纳金遭遇的情况。

“你在我的车里干什么？”

车门猛然打开的一瞬间欧比旺火冒三丈地出现了，手里还提着锅铲系着围裙，很明显是从厨房直接杀过来的。

安纳金慌忙在尖叫声里把右手收了回去。

“噢见鬼……我在做什么你不是已经全看见了？”

欧比旺吸了口气。

“出来。”

“什么？”

“从我的车里出来，你们俩。”

“为什么？”安纳金难以置信地瞪圆了双眼，被人撞破的紧张眨眼烧成了怒火，“你管不着我，欧比旺，我已经19了——”他冲门外的人发出嘶吼，“我不出去！你根本没有权利干涉我，这是美国，人们做爱！”

“那么你下次或许应该换个地方——”欧比旺吼了回去，“现在我要你从我的车里出来！这是我的车！”

他看上去用尽全力控制住了自己才没用手里的铲子往他头上来上一下。安纳金的大脑在坚守阵地和认输之间疯狂跳转，最终还是倒向了后者，因为印象里欧比旺从未这么扯着嗓子跟他讲话。

“好，你赢了——”

他猛地推开堵在门口的人，欧比旺连续后退几步差点摔到地上，目光却紧跟着那个冲进屋里的身影移动着。 

“安纳金说得没错，你是个控制狂，”这时他听到耳边传来一句尖刻辛辣的指责，“他怎么会有你这样的父亲。”

整理好衣服的女孩满含怨气地下了车，眼里是一种探望养老院时才会有的悲悯神色。

二十分钟后，欧比旺站在料理台前煎完了那份半途而废的鱼排，楼上的动静也终于在此时趋于平静。

于是他若无其事地把冒着热气的早餐摆好，坐到餐桌旁对着玻璃杯练习调整僵硬的面部肌肉。片刻过后他听见那个把自己关在屋里的人总算下了楼，欧比旺努力忽视沉重的脚步，刚抬起头打算送上一个微笑息事宁人，好不容易挤出来的笑脸就在看到来人的瞬间垮掉了。

“你做什么？”

他紧张起来。安纳金一手提着滑板一手拎着吉他，肩上还背着个包，一个硕大的旅行包。

“安纳金！”

欧比旺忽地站起，椅子腿在地板上划破了尖锐的响声。本已快走到门口的人脚步一顿，拧在地上缓慢侧过了身。

“我受够了，”安纳金压着嗓音一字一顿地说，眼里依然跳跃着怒火，“受够了你的管教，受够了你，受够了这里。欧比旺，你跟我并没有血缘关系，我也不是小孩子了，别老想着管我。”

“你才19。”

“19——”安纳金的声音不自觉提高一个八度，“普通人在19岁的时候要去泡吧！要去约会！而不是像你这样成天守着你的职业、你的书、你的研究，没有任何性生活——你到底有什么毛病？”

欧比旺的脸白了一下。

“我只是想对你的未来负责。”

“那我告诉你，并不是每个人都想像你一样——”安纳金吼道，“我也不需要你来负责！要不是十几年前的那场意外我们根本不会产生任何干系，事实上，我连你是谁都不会知道，也不想知道。”

“你说什么……”

“我说我的未来跟你没有关系，以后也不想再和你产生任何瓜葛。我要走了，离家出走，去过我真正想过的生活。如果我能改变过去我绝对不要跟你相遇，我的人生没有你会比现在好得多。”

“你不能这样……”在安纳金转身再度迈向门外之际他听见身后微微颤抖的嗓音，“我养了你十几年，你不能…不能就这样一走了之，你母亲把你托付给了我。”

安纳金沉默了一会。

“说得对，但我常常怀疑她到底为什么要把我托付给你，托付给你这样一个人。欧比旺，那次意外不会就是你造成的吧？”

他说完就推开大门走了出去，头也不回。

右手狠狠拉下操纵杆，安纳金斜了一眼，不断颤动的指针表示着他已经把车速飙上了三百迈。

这通常是不可能的，但这是一辆经过改装的车，他亲手创造的车。要不是这辆车的外形实在是过于奇特，他就不会擅作主张偷偷开走欧比旺的车——当然，他更不应该在昨晚的毕业舞会上喝得烂醉，导致隔了一天才实施被迫耽搁的破处计划，然后又被人给现场抓包。

想到这儿安纳金忍不住又狠狠踩了一脚油门，发动机在他的催促下闷声抗议着。

车窗外的道路正在变得陌生空旷，远离了城镇，四下空无一人，安纳金却不关心自己开到了哪里，他只是依然感到怒火中烧。尽管他知道自己把话说重了，关于抚养的那部分，他显然深深刺痛了欧比旺。

但这也没什么大不了的，安纳金努力无视怒火深处的负疚感。一切都是那个人自找的，他们俩本来就没什么关系，曾经安纳金误以为欧比旺是最接近父亲的存在，但是两个人日渐相左的理念和性格的不合使他越来越难以把那人代入父亲的角色。说到底欧比旺不过大他十六岁，干嘛老是像个古板的老学究一样对他严词厉色？

他批评他的莽撞，批评他的散漫，批评他的功课，因为嫌他太吵而把他和乐队从房子里赶进了车库。他甚至规定了每次练习最多只能两个小时，不能在周一，不能在周末，不能在他写作的时候，时间一到二话不说就会直接把电闸拔了。

然后等到安纳金步入青春期以后，眼看着周围的同伴一个接一个地找到女友献出了贞操，他却还是迟迟没有着落，然而看在上帝的份上明明他才是人群里长得最帅的那个！每个爱慕他的女孩一旦和他开始约会维持不下三天就会被另一位准时接送的家长打败了。

“你叫什么名字？家住哪里？兄弟姐妹有几个？”

受人尊敬平易近人的高中教师一到这种时候就会化身为变态跟踪狂，将所有抱有好感的女孩刺探得战战兢兢。

“不不，安纳金，我是为了你好。她不适合你，你现在谈恋爱还太早了。” 

去他妈的太早了！每当安纳金试图谈及这个问题手握方向盘的人总是那么说。

所以现在安纳金带着自己的吉他、他的滑板——上面仔仔细细地贴满了David Bowie的头像、还有一股脑被他塞进背包里有用没用的花哨玩意。

足够好了，这才是他需要的，而不是什么该死的欧比旺，他一个人会过得更自由更快乐。

安纳金持续加速，直至完全看不清楚周围的景色，一切在他眼里都逐渐变作飞速移动的朦胧光点，跟着身体里燃烧的肾上腺素一齐飙升。他瞬间将收音机扭到最大，在震耳欲聋的音乐里又忽然想起了刚才争执时许下的心愿，那个他愿意付出一切去实现的愿望。

 **他想要回到过去，改变过去，改变未来，改写被欧比旺占据的人生** ——

当一道闪电从青天白日劈下来的时候，安纳金只觉得面前有白光闪过。


	2. Chapter 2

一手把着方向盘，一手拧着钥匙不停转动。驾驶座上的青年骂骂咧咧地点着火，在又一次尝试却只能弄出一点哒哒的微弱响声以后将两只拳头都气愤地砸上了方向盘。然后他重重靠上椅背，眼神空洞地瞪向窗外两眼发直——这种白痴一样的表情上一回出现在他脸上还是在他代表学校比赛橄榄球却因为盯着某个拉拉队姑娘的胸部看了太久而导致鼻血淌满下巴的时候。

安纳金正身处稻草堆里，一片金灿灿的、散发出阵阵牛粪清香几乎把整辆车完全淹没的稻草堆。

他不清楚这堆草垛是从哪冒出来的，也不明白好端端的公路怎么会突然变成飞扬的黄土，害得他一个急刹车扎了进去。而本该轧在车轮底下的马路则和他相隔了大半个农场，一面赫然醒目却陌生至极的巨型广告牌岿然屹立在路亚边上。

有什么地方显然不对，非常不对——安纳金木然收回了目光。

如果说那张印刷着 **You can be Black and Navy too** 的征兵广告还不足以说明问题，电台里忽然切掉的流行歌曲则进一步印证了他正在遭遇的事情究竟有多么荒唐。一阵刺耳的电流声过后，那个向来被他鄙视到骨子里的音乐频道居然破天荒地播放起了猫王。紧接着奏响的旋律更是耳熟能详，John Lennon的嗓音悠悠飘进空气里的时候简直像是有个人扒着他的耳朵边对着那块广告牌公然对抗。

他不由自主地打了个寒颤，因为这种诡异的巧合开始感觉浑身发毛。然后他急忙钻出车门掀开引擎盖试图找出麻烦所在，要知道这世上还没哪辆车子能让他束手无策。

但安纳金旋即发现事情的诡异实在是超出了想象。在他伸长了脖子钻进滚滚白烟左看右看研究了半天却始终挑不出任何毛病以后，他不得不下了结论：这辆车根本没有任何问题，机械性能完全和改装完毕初时一样完好。

那让安纳金又发了足够的呆才调整好几近停摆的大脑。

十几分钟后，当一个身材高挑的年轻人再次出现在马路上，他看上去又变得像离开家门时一样，右手提着块滑板，背上挎着吉他和背包。 

只不过他的表情可远不如那时理直气壮，鬓角也浸湿了汗水，一张被日光照得通红的侧脸满是疑惑，头上顶着几根稻草站在路牌跟前蠕动双唇低声念叨的模样就像正在解读什么难以理解的外星符号。

“往东走——”他确定自己明明才刚逃离了那个拼命甩到身后的地方，“15英里，塔图因——”可是现在那里却又偏偏正对着车子前进的方向。

安纳金登时面色铁青地攥紧了拳头，他感到了愤怒，还有更多没来由的恐慌。似乎有一股神秘的力量横亘在他面前阻止着他离开这里，无论是那道一闪而过的白光还是无论如何也启动不了的汽车都在对离家出走坚决说不。

现在他的计划全面泡汤，手边又只剩下一块滑板，没理智的疯子才会选择另一条根本望都望不到头的道路。

“噢……见鬼！”

于是他只能踩上脚底唯一的交通工具戴好棒球帽，一边破口咒骂一边沿着来时的路折返，努力不去想自己是不是所有怀揣梦想的叛逆青年里最快放弃的一个，回到家以后又会遭到某人怎样的嘲笑。

15英里外，塔图因。

两个小时以前，要是有人提前告诉了安纳金即将看到的景象，他绝对会毫不客气地送这个人滚进医院检查大脑。但是现在，他开始郑重思考起那个脑子有问题的人会不会是他自己。

随着城镇的接近他渐渐看到很多人，很多很多人，这实在是不同寻常。要知道十几年了，安纳金在这个名不见经传的偏远小镇生活了十几年也从没见过那么多的人，他也没去过别的城市，只有在丧尸片里才见得到这种人潮。

然而这些丧尸全部穿着五花八门的服装，不论男女披头散发，有些甚至衣不蔽体裸着上半身，手里捧着花束或是酒瓶在他踩着滑板路过时冲他好奇打量。好像认为他看上去过于呆板、规矩、因为太像个普通人而令人倍感失望。

周围的建筑也不再是印象里的模样，熟悉的店铺没了踪影，街角的陈设变了风格，安纳金越看越心惊肉跳。然后就在他好不容易发现一家尚且幸存的咖啡馆，以为自己终于得救的时候却更加慌乱地加快了脚步。因为隔着一扇窗玻璃他清楚地瞧见了记忆里每动一下都气喘如牛的老板娘这会儿居然瘦得像个选美小姐，要不是店员叫了她的名字安纳金怎么也不会把两张面积完全不一样大小的脸联系到一处。

那让他从心底疯狂燃烧起一种回家的念头。这一切一定全部都是幻觉，或者可怕的噩梦，再不然就是那道闪电劈伤了他的大脑，因为一个精神正常的安纳金天行者绝对不会想要回家。

接着他就在极度震撼的心情中逐渐抵达了人流汇集的中央广场。这里离家门口还差半个街区，安纳金却只能杵在路边再也没办法前进半步。

到处都是人——

草地上聚集着嬉皮士，路面被一辆辆旅行厢车阻塞到水泄不通，醒目的口号或是被人用喷漆喷到了车上或是高举起横幅拿在手中—— **MAKE LOVE！** 那上边写着， **NOT WAR！**

安纳金张口结舌地瞪视着整片壮观的景象，然后循着攒动的人头慢慢将视线投向远处最为拥挤的喷泉旁。那里比记忆中少了几棵参天大树，取而代之的是一片开阔的空地，有几个打扮格外花哨的年轻人正站在一处临时搭建的高台上调试音响，似乎还在等待什么关键人物。

叫醒我吧，我一定是疯了……

安纳金不由自主地在心底发出呻吟，然而就在这时却突然听见背后有个声音说。

“操！这群疯子就学不会让出条路？”

那让安纳金顿时猛地僵住了。就好像他受的刺激还不够多，那道声音干脆给了他一拳，掐死了大脑里最后一片勉强工作的神经细胞，施了道魔咒牢牢定住了他的双脚。然后他完全不敢置信似的，在头晕目眩的冲击下一点一点侧过头回过了目光。

熟悉的水绿蓝眸，淡金色的头发束在脑后，一圈波西米亚编织发带装点着额头——

“我们过不去了！”每当有心事他就会那样皱起眉头，但可从来没这么动作利落地翻上过皮卡后箱，“准备一下！伙计们，计划改变，今天咱们就在这儿开工了！”

然后他站到车上，神情专注地低下头用手指挑起琴弦细细拨弄，不过试了几下，很快就插好乐器摆正了话筒。从车里走出来的另外两个人此时也渐渐和他站到了一处。他们相视一笑，下一秒奏响的音乐就在瞬间引来了所有人的欢呼和目光。

但这不可能是真的，绝对不可能是真的，怎么能是真的呢？

因为就算做梦，欧比旺也不应该唱歌，更何况还是一个无比年轻看上去比自己还嫩的欧比旺？


	3. Chapter 3

侏罗纪时代真实存在过。

达尔文提出进化论。

阿波罗11号登上月球。

为《出租车司机》着迷的疯狂粉丝为了引起朱迪福斯特的注意而去开枪射杀美国总统——

当然最后一个例子可能不大合适，但那不是重点，重点是所有这一切也比不上一个连唱带跳的欧比旺令人惊讶。安纳金瞪着一双眼，努力回想车上的人在与他同住的十九年里有没有表现出过一丝对音乐的狂热？

答案必然是否定的，那可是欧比旺，整天戴着一副无比老土的黑框眼镜恨不得把整个脑袋浸在咖啡杯里，没有任何情趣一看到他背上吉他就要背过气去眼皮直抽筋的欧比旺——

现在他的头发全散了，三首歌过去推翻了话筒架踢烂了一只鼓还在摇头晃脑甩断脖子似的玩命蹦跶。安纳金一直以为像欧比旺这种人连夜店后门都找不到，结果他找来了一辆皮卡车。他妈的他怎么还能觍着脸皮在他组建乐队的时候阻止他？

安纳金浑身发抖地仰望着，他感觉自己呼吸困难，他气得发疯，但这不光是因为那个光芒四射的人还因为周围不停碰到他的手掌。

人群一瞬间朝着这里涌上来的时候几乎是推着他挤到了第一排的位置。他们肩膀挨着肩膀包围住他，脸上燃烧着痴迷的狂乱，一个个伸长了胳膊像亟待救赎的信徒一般祈求着救世主的怜爱，还时不时往台上丢些手里的花。就算安纳金的那两条腿长得再伟岸也没用，他完全控制不住自己被夹在僵尸一样的人堆里随波逐流。而这只能让他感到更加愤怒，他一向厌恶极了陌生人的身体接触。

然后接下来发生的一幕则让他更进一步地体会到了自己的怒气究竟能被点燃到何种程度。

欧比旺脱掉了衣服。他在秀了一个华丽的高音过后毫无必要地扯脱身上的棕色皮衣丢到了台下。那里面什么也没穿，却并不妨碍他光着上身继续扭动。

 **不** ——

安纳金嘶吼着嗓子大喊道。但是孤立无援的抗议眨眼就被淹没在了震耳欲聋的尖叫里，左脸也跟着传来一片火辣辣的疼痛。

可安纳金不在乎这点无关紧要的小事了，他不在乎到底是被身前推来搡去的哪只胳膊抽了一巴掌。两眼狠狠盯着日光下那具白到发光的肉体，他咬牙切齿地对天起誓要是车上那个人胆敢再把裤子解开他说什么都要冲上前去把他摁趴下。

所幸欧比旺没有。第五首歌唱完的时候，演出终于结束了。

台下有人大声呼喊着安可，那没什么用。安纳金仰着脖子看到欧比旺跟身旁的吉他手抱了一下就闪身钻进了另一辆车里，一辆牛仔蓝的甲壳虫。

乐队里的键盘手此时走到话筒前顶替了他的位置继续煽动着气氛，但口中说的都是些与战争相关的话题和口号。安纳金也依然被围困得动弹不得。他尽力了，可每当他好不容易挪出两步就又被群情激愤的队伍更用力地挤了回去。最后只能眼睁睁目送那辆甲壳虫从视野里消失。

安纳金彻底从这种困境里解脱是又过了一个小时之后的事。

人群终于散开了，他们三五成群地回到车上或是广场。乐队里剩下的几个人则整理着器材和设备，太阳斜落下来把他们流着汗水的侧脸烤得火红。安纳金也是一样。但他脸上多了些迷茫。他还在想欧比旺已经走了自己却没来得及质问你为什么总要阴魂不散地出现在我面前？又为什么变成这副模样？

然后他回了家。

他重新踩上滑板失魂落魄地朝着最后一小段路进发，不去思索这一切究竟是怎么回事，也不想知道那道闪电究竟给他的生活带来了怎样的变化。反正他马上就要到家了，只要到了家什么问题都能迎刃而解，那就是他的安全屋。他决定接下去的一个月都要把自己锁进房间里，就算世界末日也别想让他再踏出门半步。

然而当他拐过最后一道路口，伫立在本该是两层住宅的屋门前——如今却只是一块光秃秃的草坪的时候，安纳金什么话也说不出来了。

他把背包砰的一下摔上地面，还失手用吉他砸了自己的脚，两只眼睛在极度震惊中一点一点地疼出了泪花。

这时有个拿着报纸的老人迎面缓缓朝他走来。安纳金不认识他，也并不关心那是谁，他只知道自己孤身一人，他无家可归，那个唯一熟知的家伙早在一小时以前就从他身边彻底消失了。

“请问，今天是什么日子？”于是他颤着嗓音仍不死心地问。被叫住的老人奇怪地瞥了他一眼低头看了看手里的报纸告诉了他。

 **1972年** 。

有一瞬间安纳金还在想自己是不是听错了？但他知道没有，这是唯一也最合理的解释。

所以他的确实现了愿望，他是真的回到了过去，获得了改变一切的机会，改变那个曾经被欧比旺占据的人生。

美梦成真。

上帝啊！这简直太棒了，世界上还有比这更棒的事吗！——安纳金一口狠狠咬破了自己的嘴唇。

他终于意识到，当他的心愿达成以后，失去欧比旺的自己究竟可以多么想念他。


	4. Chapter 4

蓬乱的棕发枕着背包，怀里抱着吉他哼几句梦话，再皱紧眉毛抬手驱赶走耳边的叨扰。

草地上的青年打了个滚终于醒了——

安纳金伸了把懒腰从地上坐起，擦掉嘴角的口水迷迷糊糊地抓着莫名瘙痒的头顶使劲挠了挠。然后他低下头盯住掌心，逐渐清醒的视野捕捉到一坨白色的可疑物。

安纳金随即爆发出了一长串让任何过路人听到以后都会对他侧目的咒骂。他黑着脸用力甩了甩手，在地上嫌恶地擦抹两把站了起来。当他抬起头他看见那两只白鸽已经将栖息地从他的脑袋转移到了电线杆子，正歪着脖子饶有兴致地看他的笑话，安纳金捡起一块石头猛丢出去，总算把讨厌的家伙全给吓跑了。

然后他眯眼看了看头顶的日光，广阔的蓝天，本该是自家楼房却只是空旷葱郁的绿油油草坪——

安纳金忍不住长叹了口气，昨天晚上他说服自己在这儿凑合一夜的时候还抱着幻想。他觉得或许有百分之一机会自己一觉醒来躺着的仍是卧室里那张破旧的单人木床。天花板慢悠悠旋转的风扇吊着两只他八岁生日时收到的飞机模型，墙上到处贴满了海报。叫醒他的则是床头被他特别调制过的一到时间就会自动响起吉他独奏的电子闹钟。

同时还有那个最重要的人，欧比旺每天早上做好饭会在一楼等他，在把锅子里的培根鸡蛋煎熟以后和刚烤好的面包一起摆到盘子里，揉揉他睡得乱七八糟的脑袋提醒他冰箱里还有牛奶转身拿起水壶去园子里浇花。

但是没有，就好像他的所有人品全花在了那个回到过去的梦想上，这会儿他的愿望是半个也别想实现了。崭新的一天他饿着肚子，整个人依旧被阳光，青草，鸟屎，还有大自然的清新气息所环绕。

安纳金捡起背包抖了抖灰尘挎到身上，望向马路的双眼一时间就像个宿醉的酒鬼一样迷茫。他的心情简直沮丧到了极点，既不知道该去哪儿，也不知道接下来要怎么办，学校可从没开设过一门教导学生假如真有一天穿越回过去该如何自救的课。说实话那才是最需要的，瞧瞧他现在的处境吧，那绝对比什么历史、文学、还有那个人教授的狗屁创造性写作实用得多。

这时远处突然响起几声沉闷的钟鸣，使安纳金梦醒般扭过头。

塔图因实在太小了，安纳金望着那座每隔四小时就会准确报时的古钟，即使从这儿也能模糊辨认出钟楼的轮廓，表盘上的校徽，以及尖塔顶端迎风飘扬的学校旗帜。从安纳金记事起那座独具特色的钟楼右上角就缺了好大一块，听说是二十年前，也就是差不多这个时候在某个风雨交加的诡异夜晚被雷劈掉了。

传说有很多个版本，最出名的则是有个疯疯癫癫的流浪汉号称当晚亲眼所见有两个人在钟楼顶端起了争执，后来其中一人就随着那道闪电一起消失了。但安纳金向来对这种校园怪谈没兴趣，他望着那座钟突然想到另一个念头，使他的脸上萌生出希望的喜悦，眼里的茫然一扫而空。

八点三刻，安纳金出现在了塔图因的学校走廊。

现在正是上课时间，周一，走廊空无一人。塔图因只有这么一所中学，但是安纳金也不能堂而皇之地背着包和吉他在学校里乱逛，那实在太惹眼了，安纳金怀疑自己要是那么做还没找到欧比旺就会被教导主任逮去关进小黑屋。

是的，他的计划就是寻找欧比旺——至于找到以后又要怎么办，该如何让欧比旺接受完全是陌生人的自己，安纳金压根没想过。事实上，他只要一想到自己对这个无比年轻的欧比旺而言是个陌生人就觉得胃里上火。于是他选择跳过这个难题，他在踏入校门时随便揪住一个迟到的学生问欧比旺肯诺比在哪班，这很容易，拜那个人的名气和他凶神恶煞的表情，安纳金很快得到了满意的答复。

现在他来到教室后门，趁讲台上的老师不注意，猫着腰身鬼鬼祟祟朝里张望。

他很快先找到了乐队里的另两个人。金头发的女键盘手坐在第二排，盯着黑板时不时低下头奋笔疾书，脱去了手握话筒煽动气氛的疯狂完全是一副优等生模样；演出结束时跟欧比旺拥抱作别的吉他手则坐在倒数第二排靠窗的位置，正眺望着窗外一脸忧郁地转动手里的笔。周围有好几个女生都在朝他偷瞄，那使安纳金很难不去注意那张脸，确实长得不错，跟大众情人似的，几乎所有女生在高中时代都会迷恋的那种。但是安纳金不在乎他长得美还是丑（不是特别在乎），他在乎的是教室里没有他要找的人。欧比旺肯诺比根本不在这！要么是那个学生对他撒了谎，要么就是——安纳金扫了眼黑板顶上的挂钟，欧比旺迟到了整整一节课。

安纳金不禁皱起眉，他纳闷这到底是不是个逻辑通顺的句子，欧比旺？迟到？不来上课？

“你在这儿干什么？”

这时一个声音突然在他背后响起，安纳金又一次僵住了。他回过头，仍保持着弯腰的姿态，眼往上抬看着那个姗姗来迟的人。

欧比旺手里拎着两本书，头发仍是随意扎着，另一只手吊儿郎当地插在裤兜里。没化妆的眼睛看上去有点没睡醒，嗓子也带着一股——让人严重怀疑到底是烟抽多了还是药磕多了的沙哑。

“演唱会已经结束了，”他不耐烦地压着嗓子低语，“别堵在学校，也别去我家，要是再让我看见你我会报警！听明白了吗？”

安纳金张了张嘴。

“干嘛？还想要签名吗？真是麻烦。”欧比旺掏出笔掀开课本划拉两下，撕下来那页纸丢给安纳金，绕过他直接走了。

安纳金注视着他，视线跟随欧比旺又回到了教室。老师和学生像是对他的迟到司空见惯，课堂根本没有中断，欧比旺径直走到最后排角落里唯一一张空桌。

然后他两眼无神地盯着黑板，快要昏昏欲睡时伸出右手冲窗外比了个中指，一张一合的口型清晰地说着：“ **滚，开** ”——一头扎进面前的书本睡了过去.

安纳金站在窗外惊骇地瞪着眼，又过了很久才把嘴合上。他拼命回忆这辈子欧比旺有没有对他说过一次F开头的脏话？不用照镜子也知道，自己的嘴刚才张得准有鸡蛋那么大。


	5. Chapter 5

“你认识他吗？那个男的，从你坐下就一直盯着你，我都有点发毛了，”——希瑞塔奇，乐队里了不起的键盘手，正坐在学校餐厅搅拌盘子里的沙拉，享受着美好短暂的午休时光，“我不记得那张脸，也不记得那把吉他，他肯定不是咱们学校的。”

“不认识。”欧比旺完全不在意地作答，捧着咖啡杯心无旁骛地啜饮顶层的奶沫。

“是你的粉丝吗？瞧着也不像，他看你的表情就跟你欠他钱似的，”希瑞忧虑地皱起眉，“你不会真欠他钱吧？欧比，你这儿又——”她指了指自己的下嘴唇。

“噢！”欧比旺擦抹两下，“好了吗？”

希瑞叹口气，她伸出手指头戳上欧比旺的鼻尖。“全被你蹭到鼻子上啦！“

欧比旺不好意思地一笑。

“像个花脸猫？”他伸出两只手贴着腮做了个鬼脸。

希瑞也笑了，她的心情放松了些，回过头又一次瞟过隔了几张桌远的陌生人，这回却险些被吓到。因为她发觉欠钱的不止欧比旺，她大概也欠了好几条人命。陌生人怒气冲冲地来回瞅着他们俩，手里的纸杯不知不觉都给捏扁了。

希瑞的眉毛感兴趣地扬了起来。

“啊哈，这下我搞懂了。”

“搞懂什么？”欧比旺打了个哈欠，没等希瑞回应注意力又飞到了费鲁斯身上，“天！你可算回来了，我都要饿死了。”他抱怨，却只是从满载食物的托盘拿起一小盒酸奶和苹果。

“怎么吃这么少？”

“我在减肥，”欧比旺回答，“你见过哪个摇滚乐队有胖主唱吗？我的体重自从上了三位数就一发不可收拾，不控制不行了。”

希瑞跟费鲁斯飞速地交流了眼神。

“这个给你，我吃不下。”希瑞把多买的三文治推过去，费鲁斯也把炸鸡分给了他。

欧比旺咀嚼着苹果的动作顿住了，他鼓起脸颊。

“干什么？我没那么饿。“

“你刚才还说要 **饿死了** 。”费鲁斯挖苦。

“那只是一种夸张的修辞说法，”欧比旺还想嘴硬，在发觉自己的眼神死死盯住炸鸡根本挪不开以后他认命道，“好吧，我很饿，但我不能……不能再向你们借钱了！”他烦恼地放下手里的苹果，抱起胳膊自己生起闷气来，“我也不能老是让你们请客，你们已经帮了我很多忙了。”

“欧比，你知道我们完全不介意，那才是好朋友应该做的，”希瑞温柔地把手放上他单薄的肩膀，“你必须多吃点，我觉得你的个子从进入九年级就没长过了。”

“身高是由基因决定的。”欧比旺虚弱地辩白，尽管他知道希瑞说的都是实话。欧比旺几乎每天出门前都会在墙上充满期待地比划一下，那上边的刻度已经将近有一年半毫无变化。

而那让他更加的郁闷。有时候他也会想自己怎么就那么倒霉呢？亲生父母在他三岁时因为一场车祸去世，养父也在三年前死于意外，除了一套破破烂烂的房子什么也没留下——欧比旺并不是埋怨，但这三年他基本就是靠少得可怜的援助基金和打工熬过来的。去年他满了16岁以后又拒绝了社区再次为他分配监护人的好意，要不是希瑞和费鲁斯极力劝阻，他差一点就要辍学跑去参军了。

后来欧比旺发现搞乐队也能赚钱。虽然不多，但每次演出得来的除了用于维持开支总能剩下一小部分。作为乐队里的主唱欧比旺坚持这笔钱必须平分。而且现在有一个更好的机会，学校要参加州里举办的歌唱大赛，如果他们能被选上并顺利拿到第一名——不！没有如果，他们必须拿到第一！欧比旺就可以用奖金一次性把所有的钱还清。

“谢谢你们。”

他不由自主露出微笑。为了梦想，为了两个最好的朋友，感谢生活虽然将他打入低谷，却总是留下充满希望的一扇窗。

然后他抬起头不经意间又撞上了那道始终追随他的眼神，欧比旺觉得那个眼神看上去很生气，又有些受伤失落。那不禁使他非常困惑，他想起希瑞的话，自己不会什么时候真借了钱又给忘了吧？但这不科学，因为债主长着一双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，还有一头看上去很柔软，就像欧比旺最爱吃的巧克力一样的头发。要是一个人长成这样还能被轻易遗忘，那欧比旺就是世界上最大的蠢蛋。

他飞速地解决掉剩下的半个苹果，吃光炸鸡抓起桌上的三文治。

“我们走吧，要上课了。”他说，决定不再理会那个陌生人。上帝保佑自己，他要愁的事情已经够多了，绝对不需要更多的麻烦。

等到快放学时欧比旺发现那股视线终于彻底消失，他松了口气——

今天一天他差不多就是在监视中度过的。下午的时候欧比旺连觉都睡不好，他总是抬头瞪着后窗疑神疑鬼，他能肯定那张脸刚刚还贴在那儿，但是一抬头对方总能及时闪开。甚至有几位女同学也注意到了，她们朝他丢纸条嬉笑着问那是谁？欧比旺一个也没回——花痴，他在心中腹诽，用力将纸条揉成了一团。

下了课他飞速地拿上书包，和费鲁斯先行一步跑去操场旁的废弃仓库。乐队必须抓紧一切课余时间练习，优等生希瑞还得留下来帮老师整理教室。可当他们俩赶到却发现场地已经被人抢占了，他们的乐器全被拿下来垃圾一样堆上地板，哄笑声从高台传下来。

欧比旺愤怒地瞪过去，看到摩尔和他的朋友——那群高年级的混蛋，正无耻地使用着属于他们的话筒和音响。欧比旺顿时就想冲过去，费鲁斯拉住了他。

“你们在干什么？”费鲁斯冷静地说，“这些器材是我们乐队买的。”

“你放在这儿就是学校的，先到先得。我们没把你们的乐器全给砸了已经手下留情了，穷鬼。”摩尔不屑地嘲讽，他留着很炫酷的朋克发型，虽然欧比旺觉得那像一顶染了色的丑陋鸡冠。

“你们无权那么做，学校会警告你们。”

“哦是啊，哭哭啼啼去像老师报告吧！两个娘娘腔！”摩尔装出一副惶恐害怕的样子，他的孪生兄弟萨瓦奇在一旁哈哈大笑。

好了，到此为止，他受够了——

欧比旺扔下书包，他冲到台上，和摩尔扭作一团。

费鲁斯很快也加入了他，但是他们俩占不到任何便宜，对方人数占优。欧比旺打了几拳就感到有人从背后抱住他将他从地上拽了起来，腹部跟着狠狠挨了一下，摩尔爬起来跟兄弟两人前后夹击，结结实实地用拳头教训着他。欧比旺的颧骨火辣辣的疼，胃也开始剧烈抽搐，他使劲踹了几脚挣脱以后跪到地上急速喘气，感觉差点要把中午吃的东西全给吐出来。

“啊！"

这时摩尔抓住了他的头发，欧比旺痛得龇牙咧嘴，他挥着手臂想随便抓住什么，但是离他最近的只有话筒。欧比旺犹豫了好几秒，那很贵！他绝对不能用那个砸摩尔的头。

然后他不自觉闭上眼，做好准备破相的时候，一个人冲了过来。

“ **不许用你的脏手碰他** ——”

那个声音怒火冲天地咆哮，下一秒欧比旺就感觉抓着他的手放开了。他惊讶地望过去，看到那个盯了他一整天的陌生人跟摩尔扭打起来，即使萨瓦奇上去帮手以一敌二也没落下风。他个子很高，身材也壮，年龄像是比高年级的摩尔还要大一点。而且打起架来有一种豁出去的架势，看上去气急败坏，就好像欧比旺挨揍这件事让他完全失去了理智。欧比旺震惊地瞪圆了眼睛，意识到眼前发生的这一幕有可能是他长这么大以来见过的最荷尔蒙爆炸性感火辣的场面。然后他猛地回神，有人在拼命呼喊他的名字，欧比旺扭过头发现费鲁斯已经被围攻趴下了，他急忙冲了过去，这次机智地抄起了一把贝斯，反正那玩意儿不是他们乐队的。

最终摩尔跟他的同伙被赶跑了，因为希瑞赶了过来，在发现仓库里的乱战后镇定地说如果再不停手她就要通知学校，胜负难分的双方这才作罢。摩尔愤恨地瞪着他们留下一个这事没完的表情，欧比旺长舒口气。

“都没事吧？我觉得这也算是我们赢了！”他开心地说，坐在地上把视线又一次转向那个喘着粗气，满头是汗拍打着裤子站起来的人。陌生人也看着他，眼神 **非常** 、 **非常** 、充满了保护性的不悦。

不过欧比旺喜欢那个眼神。或者夸张点说，他觉得自己开始有点喜欢这个人。

这时费鲁斯沮丧的声音把他拉回了残酷的现实。

“有事，我感觉我的右手动不了了。”

欧比旺猛扭过头，费鲁斯正捂着手腕，冷汗已经遍布了他的额头。欧比旺感到自己的心不断往下沉，噢不——他呻吟，费鲁斯是乐队里的吉他手，如果他的右手受伤那一切就全完了。

“对不起欧比，我想我弹不了吉他了。"他看上去内疚极了。欧比旺深呼吸口气，他想说没关系，这也没什么大不了的。但他的舌头一直僵硬地卡在嘴巴里，动都没法动。

“我会弹吉他，你们需要吉他手吗？”

然后那个陌生人突然说，表情带着茫然，显然不太明白他们干嘛那样严肃。

欧比旺却只是瞪他。

操。

他在心里大吼，这莫名其妙的家伙到底是谁，我他妈要爱上你了！

“安纳金，”这时那人像是读懂他的想法，他有些自得的一笑，“我叫安纳金天行者。”


	6. Chapter 6

欧比旺把这个刚认识一天的安纳金带回了家。但是首先——

他们在学校仓库的兵荒马乱中整理出一小片舞台，让安纳金给吉他插上电，站到话筒前，进行一场加入乐队的考核表演。

台下坐了三个人，安纳金却唯独注视着欧比旺。他的眼神里有紧张，有惶乱，有渴望，还有许多欧比旺根本无法理解的过于深刻的百感交集。甚至有那么一瞬间，欧比旺恍惚觉得安纳金看他的方式就好像他们俩已经认识了很多年。安纳金一直梦想着欧比旺这样坐在台下，安安静静地仰望着他。什么也不要说，什么也不要问，就只是看，只是听，把注意力聚焦在他身上，给予他一个只属于他自己独一无二的认可。

然后安纳金低下头，深吸一口气拨动手指施展魔法。

当第一个音符在吉他上奏响，他的神情完全变了样，欧比旺仿佛又一次看见几分钟前为他挥洒热血的男孩。安纳金是那样投入，那样热烈。他的头颅低垂，眉毛深锁，全神贯注用右手紧握拨片在琴弦上跃动，左手则按住指板上下急滑。伴随节奏的不断加快炫丽的指法也越来越多变，以至于眼花缭乱。欧比旺认得出滑音和扫拨，但还有一些、譬如放弃拨片只是用手指击点琴弦的技巧他从未见过，就连电视上也没有。那不禁使他张大嘴巴，完全是不由自主地追逐着充满魔力的一双手。

欧比旺看见那双手细长而有力，骨节清晰，手掌的轮廓像一个天生的演奏家比寻常人都大一些。紧绷在T恤里的小臂肌肉诠释着凶悍的爆发力，脸上的表情也逐渐趋于张狂——安纳金仿佛燃烧起来，他化身成为一头自由的野兽，不再是理性的人。音乐让他彻底释放了自己，摆脱了枷锁，抛弃了那些累赘苍白的语言。太阳般的夺目光辉从他身上不断绽放，而在那个肉体深处，是一个最纯粹的、火一样的炽烈灵魂。

欧比旺感到自己心跳加速，他被完全吸引，一种全然陌生的情愫在身体里生根发芽，让他除了紧握住不停发抖冒汗的手掌心几乎什么也不能做。

然后直到音乐声突然止歇，安纳金猛地放开了吉他，欧比旺才在阵阵琴弦低沉的嗡鸣中缓慢回神。

“这是什么曲子……”他恍恍惚惚地问。

“我自己写的，还没取名字，我本来想让……让我的一个好朋友帮我取，”安纳金回答，他也激动地喘着气，抬头看向欧比旺时卷发微微向后露出一双灼热的蓝眸，“你觉得怎么样？我够资格了吗？”

他的问话听上去居然没道理的忐忑，欧比旺迅速站了起来。

“你在开玩笑吗？这是我见过的最棒的吉他独奏！我刚才甚至问了自己不下十遍你究竟是不是上天派来拯救我的救世主。耶稣上帝啊……你简直是不可思议！”欧比旺愤愤不平地慨叹道，尽管他知道他绝不应该把这些话全说出来，特别是这会儿希瑞和费鲁斯都还坐在他身边——噢费鲁斯，可怜的费鲁斯，欧比旺发誓自己真心为他感到难过。

安纳金笑了，他如释重负，脸上的笑容忽然带着点只属于青年人的羞涩。

“真的？好吧，我得说，这可比我想象中的夸奖好太多了。”

他简直笑得停不下来，看上去开心极了，就好像欧比旺的肯定是全世界他唯一在乎的。而那让欧比旺有点脸红。他有一种预感，如果安纳金再这么对着他笑下去，他的脑细胞就会插上翅膀自动飞走，让他说出或者做出更多愚蠢的事。

第二天欧比旺被闹钟吵醒，一巴掌拍掉以后迷迷糊糊睁眼看到那条重重压在自己胸前的胳膊，才意识到他好像真干了点蠢事。

昨天他们四个离开学校先是陪费鲁斯去了趟医院，经过检查发现那只是扭伤，手腕并没有骨折，才皆大欢喜搓了顿饭，共同欢迎新成员的加入。

欧比旺在吃东西的时候一直留心观察安纳金脚边的硕大旅行包，还有他的滑板——他身上穿的衣服有些脏了，但无疑都是名牌。横看竖看安纳金怎么都像是那些最典型的：家境殷实，高枕无忧，却偏偏选择离家出走的叛逆青年。

安纳金随后证实了这个猜想，他的确无家可归。希瑞和费鲁斯都吃饱喝足回家以后他突然紧张起来，赖在椅子里磨磨蹭蹭，好像很害怕欧比旺也抛下他一走了之。

于是欧比旺犹豫了两秒，主动问他要不要跟自己回去。虽然家里几乎什么也没有，自己穷得更是吃饱上顿就没下顿。

安纳金忙不迭点头，但是歪着脖子看向他的表情仿佛欧比旺刚说了外星语，再不然就是句子的语法出了问题，令他完全不能理解，似乎欧比旺跟穷联系在一块违背了常识。

欧比旺不禁在心里好笑，什么呀？这小子以为他是亿万富翁吗？

当他们俩终于踏入家门，安纳金彻底被吓傻了。

他没有丝毫掩饰的意思，竹竿一样杵在门口，微微张着嘴巴注视着空荡荡除了一张沙发什么也没摆的客厅——接着是小的可怜的厨房，只挂着条帘子的浴室。有一间卧房的门倒是锁着，另外一间敞开的是属于欧比旺的，高大的衣柜和直接铺到地上的一张床垫便是全部家当，简陋寒酸得能一眼望穿。

“我把能卖的家具都卖了。”

欧比旺咬着牙说，感到被人扒光衣服的耻辱。

我果然是个白痴——他羞愤地想，有钱人家的大少爷怎么可能住的惯这种地方呢？谁又稀罕他自取其辱了，他在安纳金眼里充其量不过是个自不量力的穷光蛋。

然后安纳金闭上了嘴，突然转身用力抱住了他，肌肉发达的手臂差点勒得欧比旺透不过气。而且欧比旺发觉，埋到他脖子里的嗓音听上去渐渐有些令人惊恐的抽噎。

“对不起！是我不好！今后我会好好照顾你的——”

“呃……”

欧比旺完全不知道该说什么好，他僵着身子，伸出手安慰地拍了拍安纳金的肩。然后欧比旺忍不住又顺着那片宽厚结实的背肌多摸了两把，感到内心火辣辣的嫉妒——见鬼了，他怎么就长不成这样又高又壮呢？

晚上十一点欧比旺因为无聊开始犯困，刚洗完澡出来的安纳金穿着他养父的衣服——欧比旺自己的衣服不太合身——站在客厅里看看他又看看沙发，似乎还有些犹豫。但是欧比旺直接往里一滚把床垫的另一半位置挪了出来。

快要睡着时欧比旺终于感到身旁一沉，安纳金关掉了房间里所有的灯在黑暗中钻进他的被子，手脚规规矩矩地缩在身旁没有碰到他，声音很轻说了句“晚安”。

欧比旺随口应了两句，一夜安眠。

所以他们俩到底为什么睡了一觉早上醒来就会变成连体婴抱在一块——

欧比旺皱起眉，扭脸看向还没醒的人。安纳金的下巴戳着他的肩膀，一条小腿勾住脚腕，完全是压着他半个身子把他硬挤进了墙角。怪不得欧比旺做了一整晚的噩梦，老感觉有人拿着把刀追杀他，过会儿又变成被人按进水底，胸口绑了好几块沉甸甸的巨石。

欧比旺挣了挣，他把圈在身上的胳膊拿开，遭到了安纳金的强烈抗议。安纳金的喉咙里发出许多极为不满的低哼更亲密地搂住他，腰磨蹭两下，暖洋洋的呼吸均匀地吹着他的脖子让他打了个冷颤。

欧比旺甚至骨头都那么酥软了一点。他怔了片刻，这回握住安纳金的肩膀用力一推坐了起来。

安纳金的脑袋顿时蹭着枕头往后仰，露出一条十分性感的，喉结凸显的下颚线。

“呃唔……怎么了……”他像是搞不清楚状况，糊里糊涂也半撑着胳膊坐起，懒洋洋地歪在那儿看欧比旺。

欧比旺的眼睛忽闪两下，他吞了口口水。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“什么？”

安纳金迷茫地说。

“那个，”欧比旺眼往下撇，他清了清嗓音，“我们可以互惠互助。”

这次安纳金又看了他一会儿，然后意识到自己裤子里明显的晨勃正被人盯着，被 **欧比旺** 盯着——他猛地拉高被子盖住，表情很像吃了苍蝇，或者有人直接在他脸上睡了一觉。

“ **什么** ！”

这不再是个问句，欧比旺意识到。安纳金手忙脚乱爬起来，发现扯着被子不方便又换成了枕头，遮挡住下体狼狈地跳上地板。

“你经常给人提供帮助吗？这样问别人？”他简直脸色煞白，而且口气很冲，似乎又生气又惊恐，欧比旺怀疑他要是敢说一个 **是** 字安纳金就会受不了刺激当场昏厥。

“当然不是！”欧比旺涨红了脸，“你把我当成什么人了！”他咬着唇瞪安纳金，感到有些受伤，这是安纳金第二次当面羞辱他了。很显然他说错了话，安纳金根本不想要朋友的帮助，他们俩的友谊才刚建立起来就面临着崩塌的危险。

安纳金像是对他的回答松了口气，他放松了些，最起码不再那么紧绷着活像一只炸毛的猫。然后他尴尬地挪进浴室里，刷的一下拉上帘子留下欧比旺一个人坐在床上垂头丧气，第一百次后悔自己为什么说话不过脑子。安纳金仿佛有种魔力，让他一盯住那张脸就情不自禁吐露一些平日里根本说不出口的傻话。

更糟糕的是他对安纳金毫无吸引力可言，安纳金躲开他的方式就好像把他当成了性变态。欧比旺忍不住抓紧头发，整个人趴到床上滚来滚去发出许多懊恼的低吟。

“不是那样的，”这时安纳金的声音突然传了过来，欧比旺惊讶地抬起头，看到安纳金正在客厅里看着他，似乎已经解决好了个人问题，脸颊上还泛着些可疑的晕红，“你很有吸引力，一直都是……是学生们的性幻想对象，他们喜欢你身上的独特气质，你跟学校里其他的……其他人不太一样。而且你很迟钝，如果我不告诉你，16岁时我跟人打架的真正原因你永远也别想知道。”

欧比旺张大了嘴巴，他说不出话来，安纳金似乎也没有等待他回应的意思。那双蓝眼睛只是往旁边一闪，又走进了浴室。

欧比旺注视着他离开，这回却露出了笑容。虽然安纳金的话他依然不是很懂，甚至有点一头雾水，但是那些话里表达出的珍视，对于他的喜爱，欧比旺都切切实实感受到了。

那让他不自觉把手放上心口，聆听着自己一点一点又开始加快的心跳。

好吧，莫名其妙的安纳金天行者——欧比旺懵懵懂懂地想，这下我有可能是真喜欢上你了。


End file.
